Konohan ylä-aste: Mustan Kirsikankukan Elämää
by EmoAngelSakura-chan
Summary: 'Voisinko todella päästä pois täältä' hän jäi odottamaan vastausta. Sakura on pahasti masentunut, edes uusi elämä ei piristä. Hän ei halua ystäviä, koska kiusattu tarpeeksi. Ei halua vanhempiensa luo palata, koska sanoivat pahasti viimeisen kerran. Selviääkö Sakura kuitenkin, vai lähteekö parempaan paikkaan jääden kaikkien muistoihin? Luokitus tietyistä syistä!
1. Luku 1

Oli aamu, aurinko paistoi hänen huoneeseensa mustien verhojen välistä. Hänen herätyskellonsa soi, kurotti kalpean kätensä sitä kohti ja pysäytti sen. Hän nousi istumaan sängylleen:'_Taas paska päivä tiedossa..._', hän ajatteli. Hän pukeutui normaaliin vaatetukseensa: musta t-paita pinkillä verta vuotavalla sydämellä, syvän tumman siniset farkut, musta pinkki raitaiset kyynerpäihin asti ulottuvat käsineet joissa oli peukulle oma paikka ja muu tila sormille. Hän laittoi korviksensa ja hänellä on 3 reikää molemmissa korvissa. Hän laittoi myös FEIKKI huulikorunsa koska ei halunnut oikeaa. Viimeiseksi hän teki normaalin hänelle yleisen emo- hiustyylin ja meikin.  
Hän nappasi mustan koulu laukkunsa, jonka koriste pinsseissä luki ''Elämä haisee'', ''Elämä vihaa mua'' jne. Hän lähti alakertaan, silmiään siristäen auringon valon takia. Hän meni keittiöön, missä hän näki uuden koulunsa terveyden hoitajan ja koulukuraattorin, joka on myös hänen tätinsä. Täti yrittää aina saada siskontyttärensä tuntemaan olonsa paremmalta, mutta ilman onnistumista. Täti kuitenkin jaksaa yrittää parhaansa.

''Hyvää huomenta, Sakura'', Sakuran täti sanoi, hymyillen.

'' 'Hyvää' huomenta, Tsunade-täti...'', Sakura sanoi heikosti, istuen Tsunadea vastapäätä.

''Sinä itkit taas viime yönä, etkö itkenytkin?'' Tsunade kysyi.

''Mitä sitten'', Sakura sanoi kylmästi.

''Olen todella huolissani sinusta. Et syö hyvin, käyttäydyt kuin mikäkin riivaaja, itket enemmän kuin muutama vuosi sitten'', Tsunade saarnasi:''Sakura, kiltti. Jos sinulla on huolia tai jotain sellaista, kiltti puhu minulle. Haluan auttaa sinua''.

''Kukaan ei voi auttaa mua enää...'', Sakura sanoi hiljaa, mutta niin kovaa että Tsunade kuuli hänet. Tsunade katsoi siskontyttäreensä ei ymmärtävillä ja surullisilla silmillä. ''Mun täytyy lähtee!'' Sakura sanoi melkein itkuun purskahtaen samalla kun nousi pöydästä. Hän otti koulu laukkunsa ja juoksi ovelle. Tsunade huusi hänen peräänsä:''Sakura, odota!''. Mutta Sakura paiskoi oven takanaan ja oli jo juoksemassa kouluun. Tsunade huokaisi surullisesti:''Miksi sanoit, että kukaan ei voi auttaa sinua enää...? Miksi sanoit jotain sellaista...? Miksi et anna minun auttaa...? Sakura...'', Tsunade kysyi itseltään kyyneleet silmissä.

Puolessa välissä Sakura lopetti juoksemisen ja käveli lopun matkan. Koulun pihassa hän huomasi koulun ''suosittujen'' tyttöjen ryhmän, toisin sanoen Karinin ja hänen porukkansa. Sakura käveli heidän ohitseen, mutta ei voinut olla kuulematta, mitä he puhuivat hänestä.

''Katsokaa kuinka ruma hän on'', sanoi yksi Karinin 'palvelija' ystävistä.

''Niinpä, hän näyttää puoli kuolleelta minulle'', toinen sanoi.

''Hm, hän taitaa olla uusi. Luulenpa, että meidän täytyy näyttää hänelle, että hän ei kuulu tänne'', Karin sanoi.

Sakura seikkaili hetken, mutta viimein löysi lokeronsa, avasi sen ja laittoi koululaukkunsa sinne. Hän otti terveystiedon kirjansa. '_Hitto! Mä inhoon tätä ainetta!_' hän ajatteli. Hän etsi luokkaa ja viimein löysi sen. Sakura koputti ja meni sisään, sen jälkeen kun oli kuullut miehen äänen, joka kehoitti tullemaan sisään. Luokassa kaikki tuijottivat häntä ihmeissään. Jotkut pojat viheltelivät, mutta Sakura mulkaisi niin ikävästi, että he lopettivat. Tytöt kikattivat ja opettaja huokaisi.

''Olen Hatake Kakashi. Olen terveystiedon opettajasi ja poikien liikunnan opettaja. Sinä olet varmaankin Haruno Sakura-san, vai mitä'', Kakashi hymyili, jonka huomasi hänen maskistaan huolimatta.

''Kyllä olen'', Sakura vastasi kylmästi. Kakashille ilmestyi (anime)hikipisara:''Voit istua Uchiha Sasuken vieressä''. Korpin musta tukkainen poika nosti kätensä näyttääkseen Sakuralle missä hän oli. Sakura istui hänen viereensä ja antoi Sasukelle mulkaisun mikä kertoi hänelle 'puhu minulle niin olet kuollut'. Tunnin jälkeen muutama tyttö yritti puhua Sakuralle ja yrittivät saada hänestä ystävän.

''Hei, olen Yamanaka Ino! Nämä ovat ystäväni; Ten-Ten, Hyuuga Hinata ja Temari. Sinähän olet Sakura, vai mitä?'' Ino sanoi.

''Niin. Hauska tavata teidät kaikki'', Sakura sanoi sarkastisesti.

''Haluatko tulla kanssamme uuteen kahvilaan koulun jälkeen?'' Ten-Ten yritti.

''Ei kiitos'', Sakura kieltäytyi kylmästi. Muut tytöt lähtivät jättäen Sakuran yksin.

''Mikä häntä vaivaa?!'' Ino huudahti.

''Ehkä hän on vain yksinäinen niinkuin Hinatakin oli ensin'', Ten-Ten ehdotti.

''Ehkä se ja hänen julma menneisyytensä'', Temari arveli.

''Mistä sinä sen tiedät?'', Ino ihmetteli.

''En tiedäkkään. Kunhan arvasin'', Temari vastasi.

''E-ehkä meidän pi-pitäisi olla hänen kanssaan j-ja antaa hänen tu-tuntea itsensä tervetulleeksi'', Hinata sanoi yhtäkkiä.

''Olet oikeassa! Huomenna yritämme uudelleen'', Ino kertoi heille. Muut olivat samaa mieltä.

Kello soi. Kaikki juoksevat seuraaville tunneille. Sakuralla oli seuraavaksi historiaa. Hän nukkui puolet tunnista.

''Haruno Sakura!'' opettajan huuto kaikui luokassa. Sakura nosti laiskasti päätään:''Mitä nyt, Asuma-sensei?'' hän kysyi välinpitämättömästi.

''Sakura, koska on ensimmäinen päiväsi täällä, päästän sinut varoituksella, mutta seuraavasta soitan vanhemmillesi'', Asuma sanoi hänelle tiukasti.

''Ihan sama... En välitä...'', Sakura sanoi ja laittoi päänsä käsien 'sisään' niin, että näet hänen päänsä vain nenästä ylöspäin. Asuma näki pienet kyyneleet Sakuran silmissä. Asuma huokaisi, tuntien sääliä Sakuraa kohtaan ja jatkoi opettamista.  
Seuraavaksi heillä oli kaksi tuntia musiikkia. Ensimmäisen tunnin jälkeen, Sakura kysyi opettajaltaan:''Kurenai-sensei, voinko käyttää musaluokkaa välkän ajan?''.

''Tietenkin, Haruno-san'', Kurenai hymyili lämpimästi:''Älä vain riko mitään''. Sakura vain nyökkäsi. Kurenai näytti siltä, että lähtisi mutta jäikin oven taakse, koska tiesi että Sakura aikoisi ehkä soittaa jotain ja aikoi kuunnella. Kun Sakura luuli, että hänet oli jätetty yksin luokkahuoneeseen, hän katseli ympärilleen: mikrofoni, rummut, kitarat, bassot. Viimein hänen katseensa nappasi piano. Hän istuutui tuolille pianon ääreen ja mietti:'_Ei yhdestä laulusta ole haittaa_'. Hän otti muutaman henkäisyn, sulki silmänsä ja alkoi soittaa ihanaa melodiaa. Pian hän yhtyi mukaan säveleen pehmeällä ja suloisella äänellään. **(A/N: Laulu on You Are My Love Tsubasa Chronicles animesta ja toivottavasti suomennokseni kelpaa jonka suomensin enkun kielisestä versiosta anime lyrics sivustolta)**

_Ame ni nureta hoho wa  
(__Kyynelten heikko haju__)  
Namida no nioi ga shita  
(__Sateen kastelemilla poskillani__)  
Yasashii manazashi no  
(__Lämmin katse kasvoilla__)  
Tabibito  
(__Matkaajien__)  
_

_Shizuka ni hibiiteru  
(__Musiikki lapsuudestamme__)  
Natsukashii ongaku  
(__Heikosti kaikuu taustalla__)  
Omoidasenai kioku  
(__Muistoja yritän toivottomasti muistaa__)  
Samayou_

_(__Matkaavat päämäärättömästi__)  
_

_Yume wa tobitatsu no chiisana tsubasa de  
(__Mut näillä pienillä siivillä, unelmillani avatut__)  
Omoi no kienai basho made  
(__Yli kaukaisten merten ja taivaiden__)  
Futari de  
(__Liitelemme yhdessä__)  
Tooi umi wo sora wo koete  
(__Paikkaan jossa muistot ei haihdu__)  
_

Kurenai kuunteli kyyneleet silmissä, hän ei ole koskaan kuullut laulua joka on samaan aikaan sekä surullinen että kaunis.

_Kurai yoru no naka de  
(__Valaiset tien minulle__)  
Watashi wo terashiteru  
(__Yön pimeydessä__)  
Yasashii manazashi no  
(__Tuo lämmin katse__)  
Anata ni  
(__Kasvoillasi__)  
Aitai...  
(__Ikävöin sinua niin...__)_

Sakura lopetti. Hän ei huomannut sitä itse, mutta hänen silmänsä näyttivät tyhjiltä ja alkoi itkeä, itkeä mustia kyyneleitä**(A/N: Silmä meikin takia tietenkin!)** Kurenai meni luokkaan ja vahingossa säikäytti Sakuran.

''Anteeksi jos säikäytin, mutta täytyy sanoa että se oli surullinen mutta kaunis laulu. Sävelsitkö sen itse?'' Kurenai kysyi, hellästi hymyillen. Sakura ei vastannut, hän vain nousi seisomaan ja sitten Kurenai huomasi Sakuran tyhjän näköiset silmät.

''Sakura, mikä hätänä?'' kun Kurenai sai kysyttyä, Sakura pyörtyi.

''SAKURA!?'' Kurenai huudahti ja otti Sakuran kiinni ennen kun hänen pää osui isoon ja terävään vahvistimen kulmaan.

'_Se oli lähellä..._', Kurenai ajatteli helpottuneena:'_Mikä hänellä oikein on?! Parasta viedä hänet Tsunaden katsastettavaksi_'. Kurenai heilautti Sakuran toisen käden olkansa yli ja auttoi Sakuran Tsunaden luo. Kurenai koputti nopeasti oveen. ''Sisään!'' Tsunaden ääni kuului oven takaa. Kurenai meni sisään ja Tsunade katsoi häntä ja Sakuraa shokissa.

''Mitä hänelle on tapahtunut?!'' huolestunut Tsunade kysyi.

''En tiedä. Annoin hänelle luvan olla välitunnin ajan musiikinluokassa ja kun menin takaisin, hän vain pyörtyi'', Kurenai kertoi hänelle.

''Laita hänet selälleen sohvalle'', Tsunade sanoi. Kurenai nyökäsi ja teki kuten käskettiin. Tsunade tutki kaikki mahdolliset viat, mitä voisi Sakurasta löytää.

''No?'' Kurenai kysyi odotettuaan kärsivällisesti jonkin aikaa.

''En ole varma miksi hän pyörtyi, mutta hänen pitäisi olla kunnossa. Hän hengittää normaalisti enkä löydä muutakaan vikaa hänestä'', Tsunade sanoi. Kurenai huokaisi helpotuksesta ja hymyili.

''Minä menen takaisin tunnille. Pidä hyvää huolta hänestä'', sanottuaan, Kurenai lähti. Tsunade katsoi Sakuraa. '_Tapahtui ehkä siksi, että hän ei syö kunnolla_', Tsunade ajatteli. Hän silitti Sakuran päätä, hyräillen laulua mitä hän tapasi laulaa Sakuralle tämän ollessa pieni. Noin tunnin kuluttua Sakura heräsi.

''Missä helvetissä mä oon!?'' Sakura kysyi. Hän nousi nopeasti istumaan ja otti päästään kiinni valittaen:''Ittai! Päähän sattuu...''.

''Ah, olet hereillä, hyvä'', Tsunade hymyili.

''Mitä mää täällä teen?!'' Sakura kysyi vihaisesti.

''Olet täällä, koska pyörryit noin tunti sitten'', Tsunade vastasi.

''Ihan sama...'', Sakura sanoi ja nousi ylös sohvalta. Hänellä jalat heti antoivat periksi. Tsunade kiirehti hänen vierelleen:''Oletko kunnossa?''.

''ÄLÄ KOSKE MUHUN!'' Sakura huusi ja työnsi Tsunaden pois viereltään.

''Sakura Haruno! Käyttäydy ja anna minun auttaa!'' Tsunade sanoi korottaen ääntään.

''En tarvitse apuasi!'' Sakura huusi ja hoippuen juoksi pakoon.

''Sakura!'' Tsunade huusi ja juoksi Sakuran perään, mutta hän kadotti Sakuran. Tsunade nojasi käytävän seinää vasten, laskeutuen lattialle seinää pitkin ja alkoi itkeä.

''Miksi työnnät minut pois...? Mikset anna minun auttaa...?'' Tsunade nyyhkytti.

Sakura meni katolle. Siellä hän istuutui ja katseli pilviä samalla kun kuiskasi:''Miksi et vain ota minua? Pois tästä paska maailmasta?''. Hän kuuli jotain, hän ei ollutkaan yksin. Hän kääntyi ympäri ja näki Sasuken.

''Mitä teet täällä, Uchiha?!'' Sakura kysyi vihaisesti.

''Ajoin kysyä sinulta samaa, Haruno'', oli hänen vastauksensa. Sakura mulkaisi häntä:''Ei kuulu sinulle!''. Sakura aikoi lähteä.

''Miksi olet koko aika vihainen ja yksinäinen susi?'' Sasuke kysyi.

''KUTEN SANOIN, EI KUULU SINULLE!'' Sakura raivosi ja juoksi pois, purskahtaen melkein itkuun.

'_Hm, hänpä on mielenkiintoinen... Hetkinen! Mitä minä oikein ajattelen?!_' Sasuke mietti.

Ino ja muut olivat poikien kanssa koulun puistossa, juttelemassa ja nauramassa, mutta Sakura rikkoi sen kun hän juoksi heidän lävitseen. Kaikki katsoivat hänen peräänsä, ihmeissään.

''Mikä HÄNEN ongelmansa on?!'' kysyi blondi tukkainen poika, nimeltään Naruto.

''En tiedä, mutta jotain on täytynyt tapahtua'', Ten-Ten sanoi. Sasuke saapui myös paikalle, samasta suunnasta mistä Sakura tuli.

''Hei, Teme! Teitkö sää hälle jotain?!'' Naruto kysyi.

''En, sanoin vain pari juttua, Dobe'', Sasuke vastasi kylmästi.

''Ne olivat sitten kovia sanoja'', Temari sanoi mulkoillen Sasukea:''Mennään tytöt, etsitään hänet''. Muut tytöt olivat samaa mieltä ja lähtivät Temarin mukaan etsimään Sakuraa.

Sakura oli jo melkein koulun porteilla, kunnes pysähtyi.

''Mikseivät kaikki voi vain jättää mua yksin...? Miksi?'', Sakura kysyi itseltään ja alkoi itkeä.

''Kas kas, mitäs meillä täällä on? Iso itkupilli'', ääni kuului jostain. Sakura katsoi ympärilleen ja näki pitkän, puna tukkaisen, silmälasi päisen tytön. Se oli Karin. Hän lähestyi Sakuraa muutaman muun kanssa.

''Mitä haluatte?!'' Sakura kysyi vihaisesti.

''Emme mitään, halusimme vain nähdä kuka itki'', Karin sanoi.

''Valehtelet ja tiedät sen vallan hyvin itsekin'', Sakura sanoi kylmästi.

''Hm, fiksu tyttö. Mutta oletko tarpeeksi fiksu tietääksesi että et kuulu tänne?'' Karin kysyi, ilkeästi hymyillen. Sakura pysyi hiljaa. ''Juuri niin, Haruno. Et kuulu tänne. Muut vain esittävät kilttejä. Et ole haluttu'', Karin jatkoi.

''Tiedän sen'', Sakura kuiskasi. Karin katsoi häneen, vähän yllättyneenä. Sakura jatkoi:''Olen aina tiennyt sen... Että en kuulu tänne... En kuulu mihinkään... Tämä maailma olisi parempi ilman minua...'', Sakura nyyhkytti.

''Karin, lopeta!'' Sakura kuuli tyttöjen ääniä takaansa. Hän kääntyi ympäri ja näki Inon, Hinatan, Ten-Tenin ja Temarin; kaikki 4 mulkoilevat Karinia. ''Älä aseta tuollaisia asioita hänen mieleensä!'' Temari tiuskaisi.

''Hm, hän asetti ne mieleensä ihan itse. Hän voi syyttää vain itseään'', sanottuaan, Karin lähti.

''Hemmetin ämmä! Miksei hän voi jättää viatonta tyttöä rauhaan?!'' Ten-Ten ärähti.

'_Viatonta...?_' Sakura ajatteli ja katsoi muita tyttöjä laajennein silmin.

''Sakura-chan, älä välitä Karinin ämmästä ja hänen lehmistään'', Hinata hymyili.

''Jos haluat, me voimme olla ystäviä'', sanoi Ino. He lähtivät, jättäen häkeltyneen Sakuran yksin mietteineen.

''Miksi...? Miksi he haluavat olla niin kovasti ystäviäni...?! Miksi?!'' Sakura nyyhkytti. Sakura lähti kotiin aikaisin, ja siellä, hän raivosi. Hän sai huoneensa näyttämään kuin myrskyn jäljiltä, tai jopa sodan! Kun hän vähän rauhottui, Tsunade itse saapui juuri kotiin. Hän meni katsomaan miten Sakuralla meni, ja järkyttyi siitä mitä hän näki.

''Sakura... Mitä sinä olet tehnyt?!''.

0o0o0o0o0oOo0o0o0o0o0

Wau, en tiennytkään että Hinata osaisi olla noin paha suustaan tai että Sakura raivoaisi noin.

Eniwei! Kerro jos pidit ja että pitäisikö minun jatkaa!


	2. Luku 2

''Sakura... mitä sinä olet tehnyt!?'' järkyttynyt Tsunade kysyi. Sakura ei vastannut, vain mumisi jotain, selkä tätiinsä päin.

''Sakura...'', Tsunade aloitti.

''Miksi... Miksi minun pitää olla niin hyödytön...? Miksi minun piti syntyä tähän maailmaan, vaikkei kukaan edes oikeasti välitä musta...? Miksi... joku kertokaa mulle, miksi?'' Sakura nyyhkytti.

''Mistä sinä oikein puhut!?'' Tsunade kysyi epäuskoisena:''Miten voit sanoa jotain tuollaista!?''.

''Jopa isä ja äiti eivät halua mua... Kukaan... Kukaan... Kukaan ei rakasta mua!'' Sakura kiljui. Yllätyksekseen, Tsunade halasi häntä takaa päin:''Älä sano mitään tuollaista! Sinä olet rakastettu! Minä rakastan sinua... Isäsi ja äitisi rakastavat sinua...!''.

''Kerro sitten miksi... Miksi he sanoivat etteivät halua mua?'' Sakura kysyi. Tsunade ei tiennyt miten vastata. Oli hetken hiljaista, mutta Sakura rikkoi sen:''Kuten arvelinkin... he eivät koskaan rakastaneet mua... kun saivat musta tarpeekseen he hylkäsivät mut... ja sä, sää teet tän vaan koska säälit mua...''. ''Enkä! Minä todella välitän sinusta, Sakura!'' Tsunade vakuutteli. Sakura vapautti itsensä Tsunaden otteesta ja katsoi suoraan tätinsä silmiin.

''Mikset voi antaa mun vain mennä...?'' Sakura kysyi:''Mikset anna mun vain kuolla?''.

''En ymmärrä sinua, Sakura! Miksi käyttäydyt noin?! En pysty katselemaan sinua tuollaisena! Mikset anna minun auttaa sinua?!'' Tsunade kysyi korottaen ääntään.

''Koska on liian myöhäistä enää! Kaikki ovat kiusanneet mua, porukat ovat hylänneet mut, oma tätini pitää mut elossa vain siksi että hän säälii mua! Toivon vain että voisin kuolla!'' Sakura huusi. Valon välähdyksessä, Sakura tunsi kovaa kipua mahassaan. Hän lensi taaksepäin, lyöden päänsä sänkynsä kulmaan. Tsunade oli lyönyt häntä. Kun Tsunade tajusi, mitä hän teki, hän katsoi shokissa, paljon kipua tuntevaa siskontytärtään.

''Sakura... minä...'' Tsunade aloitti, mutta Sakura keskeytti hänet kädellään, jonka osoitti suoraan Tsunadea päin.

''Ole hyvä... ja mene...'' Sakura sanoi ja yskäisi:''Mene... NYT!''. Tsunade ei halunnut, mutta lähti kuitenkin. Hän jäi kuitenkin Sakuran oven taakse, katsoen kättään jolla hän löi Sakuraa. '_Ei... Sakura... Sinä et ole tehnyt mitään... oikeastaan... mitä MINÄ olen tehnyt?_', kyynel vieri Tsunaden poskea pitkin. Hän kuuli Sakuran äänen oven takaa:''Hienoa... Nyt hän tosissaan vihaa minua...''. Sakura yski rajusti ja alkoi nyyhkyttää.

''En minä sinua vihaa. Ainoa ketä todella vihaan olen minä itse'', Tsunade kuiskasi niin hiljaa että Sakura ei kuullut häntä.

He eivät puhuneet enää toisilleen sinä päivänä. Myöhemmin samana iltana, Sakura tuli vihdoin ulos huoneestaan ja meni pesemään hampaansa. Vessassa, hän katsoi itseään peilistä. Hän ajatteli että hän näytti säällittävältä. Hän kosketti mahaansa ja tunsi vieläkin kipua. Vähän myöhemmin hän yski taas:''Voi paska, yskin viäläkin verta...''. Samaan aikaan, Tsunade kulki ohi ja hän kuuli mitä Sakura sanoi. '_Hän yskii verta!? Ei helvetti, mitä olenkaan tehnyt!?_' Tsunade ajatteli, silmät laajenneina pelosta ja syyllisyydestä. Kun Sakura tuli pois kylppäristä, Tsunade kutsui hänet olohuoneeseen. Sakura meni ja istui sohvalle.

''Oletko kunnossa?'' Tsunade kysyi.

''No mitä luulet... Luuletko että olen kunnossa sen jälkeen kun löit minua...'' Sakura sanoi hiljaa mahaansa pidellen, vältellen tätinsä katsetta.

''Kuule, olen tosi pahoillani että löin sinua, minä todella olen'', Tsunade vakuutteli.

''Hm, joo, toki'', Sakura sanoi sarkastisesti. Tsunade huokaisi.

''Sakura, tiedän että minun ei olisi pitänyt lyödä sinua, et antanut edes syytä siihen''.

''Niin, en antanut'', Sakura tuimasti vilkaisi tätinsä suuntaan. Hetken hiljaisuuden vallitessa, Sakura nousi seisomaan, lähteäkseen:''Jos sulla ei ole enää muuta, mää lähden tästä sitten''.

''Sakura'', Tsunade huikkasi perään ja Sakura kääntyi vilkaisemään tätiään:''Muista, että olen oikeasti tosi, tosi pahoillani''. Sakura välinpitämättömästi hm:ähti. Kun Sakura oli poissa näkyvistä, Tsunade surullisesti huokaisi. Hän ei voinut uskoa mitä hän oli tehnyt, vain pahentanut asioita.

''Miksi... Miksi tässä piti käydä näin?'' Tsunade ajatteli ääneen.

Seuraavana aamuna kumpikaan ei sanonut toisilleen sanaakaan, eivät jakaneet edes huokaisua. Sakuran kävellessä koulua kohti, hän kuuli nappikuulokkeiden läpi takaa päin auton torven. Hän kääntyi katsomaan ja näki Karinin ystävineen. Sakura ensi näkemästä tiesi Karinin olevan rikas ämmä, mutta että noin rikas ja LELLITTY, että vanhemmat antaisivat hänelle auton. Tai no, mauton nyt lähinnä, mutta tämä olikin erikois mallia, aivan kuin oikea auto, paitsi että se on silti mauto.**(Sori, jos sekoitin päänne =D)**

''Hei, elävä-kuollut'', Karin huikkasi, ajaen hiljempaa Sakuran vierellä. Sakura ajatteli miten ''mukavaa'' oli saada tuollainen lempinimi.

''Hei, nelisilmä'', Sakura vastasi takaisin kylmästi. Karin hm:ähti ärsytyksestä ja huomasi Sakuran kuulokkeet korvilla.

''Onko hyvää musaa?'' Sakura tiesi Karinin haluavan vain kiusata ja ärsyttää.

''Parempaahan tämä, kuin kuunnella sun yliärsyttävää ääntäs'', Sakura tiuskaisi. Karin ei aikonut luovuttaa, vaikka tiesi olevansa häviöllä. Hän ei keksinyt enää mitään sanottavaa joten huudahti ennenkuin lähti:''Tämä ei jää tähän, Haruno!''. Sakuraa ärsytti vielä enemmän, nosti maasta kiven ja heitti sen suoraan takakontin nokkaan, aiheuttaen lommon. Hän hymyili ajatuksissaan. Hän käveli kaikessa rauhassa loppu matkan kouluun ja suuntasi äidinkielen tunnille. Opettajalla oli ruskeat piikikkäät hiukset ponihännällä ja arpi nenän ja poskien alueella.**(Ei pitäs olla vaikee arvata kuka on kyseessä =D sori, jatkakaa rauhassa!)**

''Huomenta, oppilaat. Tänään harjoittelemme kirjallisuutta, ja harjoitamme sitä tekemällä runon'', sanoi opettaja. Kaikki, lähinnä pojat, päästivät 'äääääh!' äännähdyksen.

''Miks aina jotain tylsää, Iruka?!'' Naruto valitti.

''Haluan nähdä kirjallisuuden taitonne ja kuinka hyviä runoilijoita olette'', Iruka sanoi. Sakura ärähti hiljaa kun Iruka laski viiva rivisen paperin hänen nenänsä eteen pulpetille. Hän katsoi tyhjää paperia nyrpistäen nenäänsä ja huokaisi ajatellen:'_Eikai tässä muu auta kuin ryhtyä hommiin..._'. Ino ja Hinata kun istuivat vierekkäin, he katselivat Sakuraa, joka pääsi melkein heti hurjaan työn touhuun.

''Mistähän hän mahtaa kirjoittaa?'' Ino kuiskasi Hinatan korvaan.

''En tiedä, ja haluaisin kyllä kuulla sen'', Hinata kuiskasi takaisin ja ryhtyi työstämään omaa runoaan. Niin teki myös Ino. Oppilaat kuluttivat n. puolituntia ja kun he olivat valmiita, Iruka antoi lisä ilmoituksen.

''Kun kuulette nimenne, tulette lukemaan runonne luokan eteen''.

''EEEEEEEEEH?!'' koko luokka räjähti, paitsi Sakura joka istui ärsyyntyneen näköisenä paikallaan. Häntä ei voisi vähempää kiinnostaa lukea runoaan luokalle, vielä vähemmän kuunnella muiden. Irukan veri suoni pulpahti esiin, mikä merkitsi, että hän on itsekkin räjähdys pisteessä.

''Saatte harjoitusta myös esiintymiseen. Nyt, ensimmäisenä lavalle saa astua Uzumaki Naruto!''.

Naruto päästi valituksen ja lompsuen kulki luokan eteen. Hänen runonsa oli varsin... no... mielenkiintoinen... jos sellaista runoa, joka kertoo raamenista ja kylän johtajaksi tulosta voi kutsua mielenkiintoiseksi... Kun Naruto sai lopetettua, luokka oli hiljaa, ainoastaan Hinata teki pientä taputusta. Varmaan ainoa joka piti Naruton runosta edes vähän.

''Seuraavana Hyuuga Hinata!'' opettaja ilmoitti. Hinatan kasvot muuttuivat paloauton punaiseksi ja hän hipsi luokan eteen. Hänen sanoistaan oli hankala saada selvää, jännityksestä johtuvan änkytyksen takia. Muutoin runo oli hyvä ja Hinata sai hyvät kritiikit.

**(Anteeksi, mutta laiskuus iski niin että mää en jaksa ruveta selitteleen kaikkien runoja =P)** Seuraavana vuorossa Ino, hänen jälkeen Sai, Temari, Shikamaru, Ten-Ten, Neji. Nyt on Sasuken vuoro. Hänen runonsa oli aika synkkä, mutta samalla romanttinen, mikä yllätti suurimman osan. Olihan Sasuke toki koulun suosituimpia, mutta että noin romanttinen! Sakura katseli häntä selkeä väsymys silmissä, miten tyhjältä Sasuken 'valitus' kuulosti hänen runonsa rinnalla. Kun Sasuke lopetti, Iruka kutsui Sakuran eteen estraadille. Kun Sakura oli kävelemässä Sasuken ohi, Sasuke kuuli tämän kuiskaavan hälle kaikessa sarkastisuudessaan:''Voi raukka parkaa, mahtaa olla kovaa, vaikkei pahinta ole kokenutkaan...''. Kun Sakura pääsi ohi, Sasuke katsoi ällistyneenä taakseen, mutta päätti antaa asian olla. Sakura pitäen paperia nenänsä edessä, valmistautui näytökseensä.

''_Olen täällä,  
syystä tuntemattomasta.  
Miks tääl' oon,  
Sen haluun mä tietää._

_Mua kaltoin tarpeeksi kohdeltu on,  
miksen...  
miksen voi kuolla pois,  
kuin lakastunut kukka viime keväisen._

_Siivilläin en jaksa enää lentää,  
samanlaisilla langenneiden enkelein.  
Olisi parempi ilman mua,  
varmasti monella...  
ja kaikilla..._ .'' Sakura päästi pari kyyneltä irti, mutta sitkeästi jatkoi eteenpäin.

''_Olen tarpeeksi elänyt,  
tarpeeksi saanut,  
mut Luojalle se riitä ei.  
Kärsiä hän mun antaa,  
pois ei voi päästää.  
Onko Häntä kuitenkaan,  
olenkaan,  
edes enkeleitä suojelevia?_

_Ihan miten vaan,  
Hän mut hylännyt on,  
suojeluksestaan ulos heittänyt._

_Taakka,  
se mää kaikille oon.  
Miks kukaan ees piitata jaksaa,  
roskasta arvottomasta._

_Täällä olen vahinko,  
vahinko jota korjata voi ei.  
Mulla arvoo oo ei,  
ei tarvetta elää.  
Oon arvoton vahinko joukossa ihmisten..._ ''. Sakuran lopettaessa, luokassa vallitsi hiljaisuus. Joillain oli pienet kyyneleet silmissä, varsinkin tytöillä. Jotkut aikoivat sanoa jotain, mutta eivät saaneet ääntä, vain suuta liikutettua. Mutta yksi asia kaikkia yhdisti: kaikkien silmät olivat suuret kuin lautaset shokista. Sakura liikutti päätään sen verran alas, että hänen otsatukkansa valahti silmiensä päälle. Hän tiputti runonsa ja puristi kädet nyrkkiin samalla kun käveli mahdollisimman rauhallisesti paikalleen, itku selkeästi kurkussa. Iruka otti runon käteensä ja aikoi katsoa sitä vielä kertaalleen läpi tunnin jälkeen.

''No-no niin, seuraavana vuorossa...'', Iruka sanoi pienten näkymättömien, mutta havaittavissa olevien kyyneltensä keskeltä. Kun viimeinen oppilas oli lukenut runonsa, kello soi ja kaikki lähtivät luokasta. Iruka ei voinut olla unohtamatta Sakuran runoa. Hän huokaisten istui työpöytänsä taakse ja otti Sakuran runon käteensä. Se, mitä hän näki, järkytti häntä. Sakura oli raapustellut kuvia reunoille ja yhden isomman alakulmaan: reunoilla oli mustia kyyneliä itkeviä pääkalloja, verta vuotavia sydämmiä, joissa osissa oli vielä puukko keskellä lävistäen. Alakulman kuva oli jalkojensa päällä, japanilaiseen tyyliin istuva enkeli mustine siipineen ja verta vuotavine kehon osineen. Enkeli piteli valkoista paitaansa rinnustansa kohdalta, josta oli aluetta väritetty. Iruka päätteli, että enkeli vuosi verta pahiten siitä kohtaa. Hän katsoi enkelin kasvoja, jotka selkeästi heijastivat puhdasta henkistä kipua ja yksinäisyyttä kyynel silmineen. Kun Iruka katsoi enkelin kasvoja tarkemmin, hän huomasi jotain: Sakura oli kuvannut itsensä musta siipisenä enkelinä!

0o0o0o0o0oOo0o0o0o0o0

Anteeksi, jos oli vähän huono, mutta eräs RAKAS YSTÄVÄNI halusi tämän kappaleen äkkiä, joten tuli vähän häti, mut toivottavasti kelpas! =D Ja anteeksi, kun kesti kirjoittaa tämä, mutta älkää huoliko! Kirjoitan tämän loppuun, meni siinä kuinka kauan tahansa! Nähdään ensi kerralla!

~Crina ;) 3


End file.
